Te Amo Romano
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: A romantic, sensual tale between the two opposite countries Romano and Spain. When Romano spends some time with the Spaniard who raised him, he learns more about himself in the process and ends up finding out what true love is all about. Warning: Smut!


**Disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia; the characters used nor anything related to it. Man, if I owned Hetalia…eh, let's not think TOO deep about that. Anyway, this goes out to all you Spamano fans out there! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, Don't forget to review! Oh also, before I forget…WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!**

"Chigi! Where is that stupid bastard?" Lovino Vargas (South Italy) huffed as he waited for Antionio Fernandez Carriedo. Lovino was very close to the Spaniard and looking forward to spending time with him. Even though he annoyed him greatly and called him bastard a lot. A cherry red Ferrari pulled up into the pick up area of the train station. The horn beeped cheerily and Lovino grumbled. He picked up his luggage and headed for the car.

"Hola my darling Romano! Como estas chico?" Antonio asked.

"I'm irritated! What took you so long to get here?" Lovino sat down and closed the door.

"I had to harvest the tomatoes for your surprise dinner tonight. You know, it's tomato season here in Spain!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Whatever! I'm starving! And that train ride wore me out! Stupid damn people on the ride annoyed the hell outta me! Chigi!" Lovino crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. Antonio drove the sports car the scenic route which allowed Lovino to slightly relax and clear his hot head.

"I've missed having you around the house. It's been so lonely ever since you moved away. That's why I decided to invite you for the week." Antonio explained.

"Hmph! As long as you keep your positive gay energy away from me, i'll survive probably." Lovino stated coldly. Antonio frowned for a slight second but instantly went back to his cheery self.

"We're going to have fun, trust me." Antonio said. Soon, they arrived in front of a gorgeous estate on vast acres of gardens, trees, and beauty galore. A large, glorious brick mansion sat on the center of the land space and had a circular stone driveway in the front. Antonio parked the Ferrari in the driveway and the two guys went inside.

"I'm going to take a nap." Lovino said and went upstairs. He plopped down on the bed and sighed as he looked up at the beautiful painted ceiling. Why was it still after all the insults, crude behavior, and terrible attitude that Antonio still loved him? Lovino couldn't help but wonder if the man was in love with him.

"Nah, he loves my brother more. He probably only wants me for Grandpa Rome's inheritance." Lovino scowled. He laid down on the bed and took a short nap. He woke up a few hours later to find that the afternoon sky turned into night. He fixed his hair and went downstairs to find Antonio cooking dinner in a cute frilly apron.

"Ah! My darling! You have finally risen! How did you sleep?" Antonio asked with his trademark smile on his face.

"Shut up! Ugh, so damn annoying..." Lovnio grumbled and sat down at the dinner table.

"I've invited Belgium and her brother Netherlands to have dinner with us tonight!" Antonio announced.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I look like a damn slob!" Lovino ran upstairs and freshened up. When he came back downstairs, he was wearing a nice burgundy suit , cologne, and leather shoes.

"You look very nice! But, it's just a casual dinner, no need to be fancy." Antonio stated.

"I just want to look nice for Belgium." Lovino said and sat down at the table. Soon, the doorbell rang and the two countries arrived. Belgium smiled and hugged Antonio and Lovino. Lovino blushed as Belgium told him he was getting more and more handsome as the years went by. Netherlands glared at Antonio and just sat down at the table. Antonio dished up the meal of Arroz con Pollo with Tomatoes and green beans. He made Romano a special meal by placing fresh slices of tomato on top of his chicken and rice. Romano slightly blushed when he saw how nice the cherry Spaniard was being to him tonight.

"So, how's everything in Italy?" Belgium asked.

"Eh, same as ever." Lovino smiled. "Would you like to come and visit me? I can show you all around my country."

"Sounds wonderful! But I wont be able to travel for a while since my schedule is busy." Belgium said. Lovino sighed and shook his head sadly. "Don't be sad honey! I'll come and see you soon!" Belgium hugged Lovino and kissed his cheek which caused him to blush a feverish red.

"Ah! How cute is that?" Belgium smiled and pinched Lovino's cheeks. Netherlands chuckled as he sipped his wine. Antonio served his dinner and the guest ate with satisfaction.

"Spain, you outdid yourself again." Belgium complimented.

"Thanks Belgium!" Antonio blushed and smiled happily.

"The tomatoes are good..." Netherlands said with shifty eyes.

"Hmph!" Lovino mumbled as he chewed. After dinner, they had a dessert of chocolate drizzled cheesecake with strawberries in it.

"This is pretty good." Netherlands said and Antonio smiled.

"Romano, would you please come into the kitchen and help me with the coffee?" Antonio asked and Lovino went into the kitchen with him. "You look down in the dumps, why's that?"

"None of your business!" Lovino shouted and Antonio shushed him.

"Please! Not so loud!" Antonio whisper shouted as he took out the coffee and prepared it.

"Why are you asking anyway? You don't care about me!" Lovino stated. Antonio frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I do care about you. It's just..." Antonio began to feel upset and distraught.

"Just what? You only want grandpa Rome's money! You fucking bastard!" Lovino yelled and stomped upstairs to his room.

"Romano..." Antonio whispered sadly. He soon came out of the kitchen and gave his guest coffee and acted as if nothing happened. But on the inside, he was hurting terribly.

"Is everything okay?" Belgium asked.

"Yes, everything is just fine." Antonio replied with a smile. But Belgium knew something was wrong by the lost of the twinkle in Antonio's eyes. After Belgium and Netherlands left thanking Antonio for a good time, Antonio went upstairs to Lovino's room to talk to him.

"Romano dear, can we talk?" Antonio asked.

"Go away you stupid bastard!" Lovino cried. He sniffed as tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

"Please, I just want to make sure you're okay!" Antonio said and he shook his head as he waited by the door. A few minutes later, Lovino dried his tears and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked in a harsh tone.

"What's making you cry so much?" Antonio asked.

"You don't care about me, do you?"

"What are you talking about? I do care about you Romano!"

"No you don't! You only want me for grandpa Rome's inheritance! You are just a greedy, selfish, non-caring faggot!" Lovino stormed back into his room as the tears came out of his light brown eyes. Antonio sighed and went into his room. He was unable to sleep due to him worrying about his darling Lovino.

"Oh Romano, when will you recognize that I love you?" Antonio questioned quietly. He had been in love with the Italian ever since he grew up and longed to be his potential mate. The main thing he had to do was to get past his cold exterior into his warm heart.

The next morning, Lovino woke up early in a slightly better mood. He went outside to Antonio's lush, fresh tomato garden. He looked up into the pink and yellow sky while the sun rose in the east horizon. He sighed sadly and wished that Antonio was with him during this beautiful moment. He walked through the dew-covered garden without even noticing Antonio's huge pet bull.

"Hrm?" The bull woke up and looked at Lovino with curiosity. He opened his eyes with rage and anger and his nostrils flared. He sprung up and dragged his right front hoof across the ground. He ran into action and chased after Lovino. Lovino continued to walk through the garden as if a giant bull wasn't chasing after him.

"BULL!" the bull cried out. He was getting more and more enraged as he got closer and closer to Lovino.

"What the hell...?" Lovino questioned. He turned around and noticed the bull running towards him. The bull immediately collided into Lovino and knocked him down to the ground with powerful force.

"BULL!" The bull yelled as he knocked Lovino down. Lovino landed on the ground and bruised his back terriblely. The bull kicked him in the ankle and stomped on his stomach.

"OOOOOOWWWW STUPID BASTARD BULL! Lovino cried out on pain and anger. The bull continued to attack Lovino violently.

" What in Lord's name is that?" Antonio woke up with a jolt and looked outside his window to see the scene in the tomato garden. He ran down the stairs and outside quickly and out to the tomato garden.

"AAAAAHHHH SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!" Lovino cried out. The bull stomped and kicked him without fail. Antonio whistle sharply and the bull immediately stopped harassing Lovino and ran happily to his master.

"Bad,bad bull!" Antonio scolded and pointed the bull into the direction of his stable. The bull snorted and went into his stable.

"Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!" Lovino said under his breath as he struggled to get up. His whole entire back was bruised, his ankle broken, his arm sprained, his rib cracked, and his anger rising.

"Romano! Are you okay?" Antonio asked with worry and concern in his eyes.

"NO! I'm not okay! Your stupid bull attacked me!" Lovino cried out. Even though his face was red and clearly showing his ire at the bull, he had tears streaming down his cheeks showing his pain and sadness."

"You got really beat up by him. He only thought you were an intruder. He hasn't seen you since you were little." Antonio explained and tried to help Lovino up. Lovino winced in pain as he tried to stand up on his broken ankle.

"HELL!" Lovino cried out.

"Here, I'll carry you to your room and call the doctor to help you." Antonio said. He picked up Lovino and carried him bridal style to his room. After placing him onto his bed, he called the doctor and comforted the injured Italian. Soon, the doctor arrived and treated Lovino with bandages, ointment, and a cast on his broken ankle. Lovino was lying the bed bandaged and miserable. Antonio thanked the doctor greatly and later made Lovino a luxurious breakfast to apologize about the incident.

"I'm sorry that happened Romano." Antonio said as he brought up Lovino's breakfast.

"Hmph! No need to apologize! You need to get a new pet bull!" Lovino said.

"He's a good bull, honestly. But still, he had no right to attack you." Antonio said.

"So...how long are these injuries going to take to heal?" Lovino asked.

"About a few weeks. So that means you have to stay longer!" Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino tightly.

"Great, just fuckin' great." Lovino grumbled with a scowl on his face.

Antonio suddenly became Lovino's nurse, doctor, and maid. All he wanted to do was to make sure that Lovino was healing and relaxing. He made him meals, shoulder rubs, and bubble baths. Lovino pretended to be annoyed, but he really enjoyed all the pampering and the attention he was receiving. One night, Lovino was soaking in the jacuzzi bubble bath and sipping on a tomato smoothie. He sighed and rested his head on the bath pillow. His mind was filled with thoughts of how Antonio treated him so well throughout the years despite his terrible attitude towards him.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" Lovino questioned himself. "Why does he still act so nice even when I'm rude towards him?"

"It's because I love you." Antonio said. Lovino looked to his right and was instantly spooked by the Spaniard standing beside him.

"W-What?" Lovino exclaimed out of shock.

"Te amo Romano..." Antonio said softly. He stripped off his clothes down to his nude body and slipped into the bubble bath. He sat next to Lovino and kissed his lips with tender love and longing passion.

"Mmmm...Antonio...Ti Amo..." Lovino moaned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Antonio brought his body closer to his and kissed deeper as the seconds ticked on. Lovino ran his hands through Antonio's luscious locks of brown hair. The Spaniard ran his hands from the base of Lovino's neck to the middle of his spine. The passion between the two was getting more and more hot as they continued. They both felt their manhoods get excited from the thrill of the pelasure. Soon, it was getting to be too much for the Italian to handle. Lovino broke apart from the kiss and gasped for air rapidly.

"I...can't...believe...this...i'm..." Lovino clutched onto the edge of the bathtub as if for dear life and panted heavily.

"So amazing..." Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear and stepped out the bath. He wrapped his lower torso into a fluffy red bath towel and smiled at the speechless Italian.

"What the hell was that for?" Lovino shouted in embarrassment and anger.

"I want to show you how much I love you. Despite telling you every day, words aren't enough to express how I feel about you Lovino Vargas." Antonio said as the romance flickered in his bright green eyes. "I thought about my feelings for you ever since I adopted you. You are just so cute! I adore you and I would never imagine hurting you in any way! So when you basically accused me of being greedy for your grandfather's money, I was terribly hurt. I don't want money, I only want you." Antonio bent down to kiss Lovino's forehead, but Lovino pulled him down and kissed his lips with love and forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Antonio...I never knew..." Lovino said apologetically and looked into his eyes. "Please, forgive me for my horrible attitude throughout the years."

"I forgive you...you just were angry and I understand." Antonio smiled as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Wha? Why are you crying?" Lovino asked.

"It's just, that *sniff* I'm so happy! I've finally confessed my love!" Antonio hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. Lovino moaned in satisfaction as his pleasure crawled back slowly into his member. Lovino got up out of the tub and Antonio ran his hand all over his wet, slippery body.

"You know, I can make you more wet than this..." Antonio whispered seductively into his ear.

"Eh...um...err..." Lovino shifted his eyes awkwardly and his cheeks blushed a spicy tone of red. Antonio picked up Lovino and carried him bridal style to his bed.

"W-what's going on? What are you going to do to me?" Lovino said in a worried voice.

"Just let me love you." Antonio said and placed him down on the bed. He placed soft kisses all over his body and played with his erect manhood. Lovino tried to relax and enjoy the new sensations, but he was twitching nervously and was greatly confused. Antonio traced kisses from his jawbone to his stomach to the tip of his erect member. He kissed it gently which cause Lovino to curse under his breath and squirm in pleasure.

"Spain...please...just take it...take it all in..." Lovino cried out softly. Antonio teased him more as he sucked the cock in various places and massaged his balls with his tongue. "Spain! Please! I can't take it any longer!" Lovino cried out loud and pre-cum dripped out the tip. Antonio answered his cries and shoved his entire length into his mouth. As he sucked, he bobbed his head up and down which was too much for Lovino to handle looking at. Lovino groaned and whispered out Antonio's name in vain. The Spaniard looked into his mate's with lusty, bedroom eyes that were filled with desire. He wanted to give him all that he had and a whole lot more. He sucked harder and swirled his tongue on his tip more. He grasped Lovino's hips and pushed his cock more into his mouth. Lovino groaned out loudly and grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. He thought his dick was about to explode by the immense amount of pleasure he was under. Antonio was sucking longer, harder, and going faster which caused Lovino to cry out to the heavens.

"Antonio! Arriba! Arriba! Te amo!" Lovino spoke in absolute Spanish. He had never knew much of the language, but now it was like he knew it his whole life. "AY DIOS MIO!" he cried out. Semen came all out his cock as he climaxed dramatically. Antonio's licked off the renaming white-clear liquid from his length with his tongue.

"Mmmm...muy bien espanol Romano." Antonio purred. "Now since you're all hot and ready, time for the real loving to start." Antonio sat Lovino up on the bed against the headboard. He crushed his lips into his forcefully but all out of lust. Lovino moaned heavily and ran his hands through Antonio's hair. Lovino looked down and widened his eyes at Antonio's throbbing, stiff erection. Antonio notice his behavior and smirked sexily.

"Big, huh? This bad boy's gonna make you high..." Antonio whispired into his ear and Lovino's spine shivered.

"Please, be careful! I'm still recovering!" Lovino snapped. Antonio smiled reassuringly and brushed the bangs out of Lovino's eyes. He kissed his forehead tenderly and looked into his amber eyes.

"Mi amor, you know I will." Antonio said and positioned himself gently on top of Lovino. He gripped his hips in his hands and slowly entered his wetness. Lovino grumbled as the pain first encouraged him, but it quickly went away and melted into a sensual wave of pleasure. He moaned and held on closely to Antonio by his waist.

"Feels...so...good..." Antonio moaned as he went in deeper. He went in and out at a much more speedy pace and Lovino was beginning to go crazy.

"Ah! Mmmm! Antonio...faster,pease...yeah..." Lovino moaned out loudly. Antonio followed his orders and began to push in further and go even faster. Lovino was going buck wild. Despite his painful injuries, all he felt at that moment was the strange feeling of love seeping through his prostate. He gripped the bed sheets as the amount of pleasure going through his body increased rapidly. He felt as if the Spaniard was going to take him on another high. To another level, another place, a whole new world. Antonio moaned out Lovino's name louder as he continued to pump. Their lower regions were becoming more and more moist as they continued. The head board banged against the wall as they continued their intercourse. Lovino felt as if he were going to burst if Antonio didn't stop.

"Romano...I'm gonna...gonna..." Antonio said excitedly.

"Gonna what?" Lovino asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Antonio's semen flooded the inside of Lovino's lower area. Lovino gasped out in surprise and shock as Antonio came. He was basically covered in the semen around his torso and was rushing into the bathroom to clean it off.

"EEEEEWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BASTARD?" Lovino's old self returned as he rushed to wipe off the fluids.

"You enjoyed it, admit it." Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and kissed his cheek. Lovino huffed and tried not to smile, but he just couldn't resist Antonio's kind smile and he turned around and kissed his lips.

"I didn't enjoy it, I loved it. You're a phenomenal lover Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Lovino wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and smiled happily.

"I'm glad you did. Would you like to do it again?" Antonio asked.

"Why not? But no more semen on me." Lovino said strictly. Antonio smiled happily and hugged the Italian tightly. Then he kissed his lips lovingly and romantically. It's been proven true that opposites do attract.


End file.
